


For Sale

by Garrae



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garrae/pseuds/Garrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every advert tells a story. A short time after Watershed. Spoilers.<br/>Based on the Hemingway six word story.<br/>All characters belong to Marlowe/ABC</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Sale

She’s skimming down Craigslist on a slow day at her desk when her glance snags and stops at it.

For sale: 1.5 carat diamond engagement ring. Never worn. 

It’s beautiful, in the accompanying photo. Her heart breaks over the economy of the story contained in the advert.

The phone rings.

“Beckett.”

The light catches and glints off the ring on her left hand.


End file.
